


Como eras

by AkiraCassidy



Series: La elección es tuya, no llegues tarde [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bottom Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian is 11, Dick Grayson is Batman, F/M, First Time, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Durante su primera noche en Gotham en medio del caos Damian con tan solo 10 años encuentra tiempo para pasear a una mujer universitaria en el batimóvil, situación que no agrada mucho al nuevo Batman. La cosa se complica cuando después de ser rechazado por su mentor huye a los brazos de esa mujer para satisfacer sus dudas. Ahora Grayson debe de decidir si deja a Robin seguir con esa chica o convertirse en la nueva pareja del menor.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: La elección es tuya, no llegues tarde [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Como eras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As you were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123999) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> Bien pasaron algunas cosas. Mi amiga que hace de lectora Beta en español me pidió que le escribiera como había empezado la relación de Dick y Damian en "Ven como eres". Lo hice y salio "Como eras" (no tenia ese título antes) entonces le di a leer lo que seria la ultima parte de mi primera serie y me dijo: Creo que estas 3 historias trabajan bien juntas, como un seguimiento de la primera de ellas. Tienes "Ven como eres", que es el presente, "como eras" que fue el inicio y "Como quiero que seas" que seria el futuro y final. ¿Por que no las publicas así?  
> Estuve dándole vueltas el fin de semana y al final decidí acatar las sugerencias de la beta. Tendrán "Como quiero que seas" antes del fin de semana, pues ya esta terminada pero me toma un poco de tiempo traducir al ingles :( 
> 
> El personaje femenino del que hablo no es mio(?) quiero decir existió de verdad en los cómics. En el primer numero de "The battle for the cowl" Damian pasea a esta chica en el batimovil y se deja caer la insinuación de que esperaba algo mas que amistad de ella. No tiene un nombre en el cómic y no es tan importante como para que yo le de uno.

Dick cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando al menor dormitar en la mesa de operaciones. La bala que le sacaron esta sobre una charola de plástico y el mayordomo limpia cuidadosamente los instrumentos que utilizó. Damian está sedado, pero no ha sido suficiente como para dormirlo. Su padre está muerto, apenas se enteró que tenía un hijo biológico se lanzó a la muerte. Excelente manera de evadir responsabilidades. Ahora Gotham ardía en llamas y él era el único que podría ser Batman. Lo peor de todo no era tener que suplir a Bruce como guardián de la ciudad, era tener que encargarse de su hijo también.

―Bárbara me dijo que estabas paseando a una civil en el batimóvil. ―Habla Dick, no suena enojado, tampoco es como sí lo regañara. Simplemente suelta el comentario al aire. Damian frunce el ceño molesto, rodando los ojos.

―Es una chismosa. ―espeta el joven con fastidio. Oracle le había dicho que Damian estaba conduciendo por una ladera lejana, llevando a una chica bastante mayor con él en medio de la noche. Era un mocoso precoz de 10 años, seguramente ni siquiera sabía cómo usar su cosa.

―Lleva protección la próxima vez. ―Contesta Dick y se levanta de la silla donde había estado sentado. Damian se queda tendido aun en la mesa. ¿Ahora ese niño era su hijo? Él todavía era muy joven como para criarlo, además no era un chico como cualquiera, Dick a sus 10 años solo pensaba en comer patatas fritas y jugar fútbol. Damian estaba conduciendo un automóvil, paseando a una universitaria voluptuosa haciéndole insinuaciones del tipo que no debería.

No pasó ni siquiera un mes para que el incidente se repitiera. Damian debía estar en su habitación, pasaba la medianoche y Richard aún continuaba sin poder dormir dando vueltas en la cama.

―Dick, sé que estas despierto. ―La televisión se enciende mostrando el logo verde de Oracle―. El niño volvió a escaparse, apago el GPS del batimóvil, lo he estado siguiendo a través de las cámaras de vigilancia. Ve por el antes de que haga algo estúpido.

Richard gime enojado saliendo de la cama, toma el ascensor para llegar a la nueva Baticueva. Se pone el traje y sale balanceándose. El nuevo Batimóvil vuela, Damian se aseguró de eso, posiblemente para impresionar a esa chica, avanza fastidiado entre los edificios. Tenía demasiado con todos los problemas de la ciudad como para agregar a ese chiquillo jugando a ser un adulto.

― ¿Hacia dónde Oracle? ―pregunta a la informante.

―Está yendo por el sur, hacia los pantanos.

― ¿Esta solo?

―No lo sé, no puedo mirar al interior, estoy intentando desbloquear el control, pero me es imposible. ―La mujer suena preocupada. Grayson se balancea, para caer sobre un camión de carga. No es un método que Batman usaría, pero no confía en que Damian obedezca la orden de irse a casa. Por lo que debería quitarle el auto y obligarlo a regresar.

―Bárbara.

―No hay cámaras cerca, pero encontré la señal en su cinturón, estas cerca, deben estar encima de un acantilado. ―Dick lanza su gancho subiendo a uno de los árboles, divisando no muy lejos el auto, sobre el capote, el joven Robin rodea con su pequeño brazo la cintura de la chica. Richard quiere reírse de lo inusual de la escena.

― ¿Cómo era la chica de esa ocasión? ―pregunta curioso. Tal vez el pequeño galán estaba engañando a su otra novia.

―Delgada, tal vez 1.70, de rasgos europeos, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes.

― ¿Con muchas cadenas y estilo algo rockero? ―pregunta observando a la joven. Ella pasa su brazo detrás de Robin, se inclina acercando su rostro al del menor.

― ¿Sabes que estoy viendo todo a través de tu máscara? ¿No vas a detenerlos? ―Insiste Gordon. La chica con su otra mano, levanta la cara del joven, sus brillantes uñas destellan a la luz de la luna, Damian se ha quitado la máscara de dominó y mira con algo de curiosidad a la mujer. Se acerca despacio, uniendo sus labios con los de Robin―. ¡Dick!

― ¿Quiero ver qué hace? Tiene 10 años y esa chica al menos unos 20. ¿Cómo la convenció en primer lugar?

― ¡Dick! ―regaña de nuevo bárbara. Richard murmura con molestia, pero hace caso. Da un salto bajando del árbol.

―Ya fue suficiente tortolitos, nos vamos a casa. ―Habla interrumpiendo, la chica se echa atrás y mira con enojo a Batman. El rostro de Damian esta sonrojado, desde sus orejas hasta su cuello―. La hora de dormir de Robin paso hace mucho tiempo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Damian pregunta con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

―No tengo tiempo para tus berrinches, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos a casa. Ahora ambos entren al auto, a ti, ―Dick señala a la chica―, Te llevaré a la ciudad, además tengo que informarte, que este niño tiene 10 años.

― ¿Diez? ―Pregunta ella con asombro―. ¿Dijiste que tenías 16?

―Por favor, ¿Le creíste? ¿Estas ciega? ―Batman suena divertido.

―Podía conducir un automóvil, tienes que tener 16 para hacerlo. ―Se excusa la mujer. Definitivamente era tonta.

―Imaginaremos que nada de esto pasó, pero mantente alejada de los chicos de primaria. ―Dick abre el auto subiendo, Damian abre la puerta dejando a la chica subir al asiento trasero, el sube a su lado también.

―Mantén las manos lejos de la universitaria, pequeña D. ―La voz de Oracle se burla por el canal de comunicación―. Tal vez Batman no pueda verte, pero yo sí.

Dick enciende el batimóvil para ponerlo en marcha, puede oír a Robin susurrarse cosas con la chica, pero no puede entender que dicen. Se detiene en una callejuela cerca del centro. Abre la puerta para dejar salir a la joven.

―Tenía todo bajo control. ―Habla Damian―. Traje protección esta vez como me dijiste.

El menor saca de la parte trasera del asiento su Catana, Dick lo mira con asombro y suelta una carcajada comenzando a reír, Bárbara hace lo mismo. No era a ese tipo de protección al que se refería.

―Parece que debes tener _esa charla_ con Robin. ―Se burla Bárbara a través de la línea. Dick deja caer su cabeza sobre el asiento, y da un largo suspiro.

― ¿Qué charla? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? ―Insiste enojado el menor, es como si no conociera otra emoción.

―La charla sobre no pasear a una civil en el batimóvil y peor aún dejarla ver debajo de tu máscara. ―Reprende molesto Grayson.

― ¿Cuál es tú problema?

― ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Tienes 10 años, esa chica te dobla la edad.

―No, no lo hace. Tiene 17 está en su primer semestre en la universidad.

―Es demasiado mayor, ¿No lo entiendes? De todos modos ¿Qué buscabas estando a solas con ella a esta hora de la noche? ―El rostro de Damian se colorea de rojo de nuevo.

― ¡Que te importa! Apresúrate y llévanos a casa. ―Robin cruza sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho y mira a la ventanilla, dándole la espalda su mentor.

―Tienes prohibido volver a verla. ―Habla Grayson.

―No puedes prohibirme nada, no eres mi padre.

―Gracias al cielo no lo soy, pero soy tu protector y si no me dices cuales eran tus intenciones tendrás prohibido salir sin mi permiso o el monitoreo de Bárbara.

― ¿Qué te imaginas que estaba buscando genio?

―Mas te vale que no sea lo que estoy imaginando. ―Damian lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro aun rojo―. Tienes 10 años.

― ¿Y eso que importa? Ella estaba dispuesta a enseñarme y tú lo echaste a perder. ―Richard lo mira, con la mandíbula desencajada del asombro, era lo que él había pensado. Dick toma el brazo de Damian tirando de el para hacer que lo mire.

―Escúchame bien hombrecito, no tienes la edad suficiente para hacer eso. Ni siquiera sabes cómo usar…―Dick lo piensa moviendo sus manos con desesperación―. Tu cosa.

―Ella iba enseñarme. ―Richard se golpea la cara con la palma abierta. Él a sus 10 años se escapaba a jugar baloncesto, a robar algunos dulces de la despensa, soñaba con ser un futbolista profesional y Damian, Damian estaba pensando en acostarse con una universitaria. Dick suspira, ya se ha vuelto algo habitual.

―Aclaremos la situación, porque podría estarlo mal interpretando. ―Batman intenta buscar una escapatoria en ese callejón sin salida―. ¿Estabas paseando con esa chica con intención de tener relaciones sexuales con ella?

Damian asiente.

Dick se golpea de nueva cuenta el rostro, enciende el batimóvil poniéndolo en marcha. No le toma más de un par de minutos llegar a la torre Wayne, se ha mantenido en un sepulcral silencio. Bajan del vehículo igual de callados, Pennyworth no los recibe, es demasiado de madrugada; el pobre hombre también necesita dormir.

―No huyas. ―Advierte Batman notando que su compañero comienza a subir las escaleras, Damian se detiene. Dick se quita la capucha, y toma asiento en la silla frente a la computadora―. Contestaré las preguntas que tengas.

―No tengo ninguna pregunta. ―Damian lo mira desde las escaleras―. Conozco el proceso y las técnicas, pero no lo he hecho. Estaba buscando experiencia en campo y eso es algo que solo una mujer experimentada puede darme.

Batman se frota las cienes, fue estúpido pensar que Damian era totalmente ignorante del tema. Intenta relajarse, sonar lo más amigable posible.

― ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en conocer esos temas? ―Quiere tratarlo como si hablara de algún arte marcial o una serie de televisión.

―Por qué no los sé y odio no saber las cosas.

―Tu madre nunca te habló de esto.

―Lo hizo uno de los maestros y prometió enseñarme, pero mi madre lo mató cuando se lo conté. ―Damian no dimensionaba la gravedad de ese hecho, no que su madre matara al profesor, si no que este hubiera pensado en acostarse con un niño.

― ¿Cuántos años tenías?

―Unos 8 o 9. ¿Por qué?

―Simple curiosidad, ¿llego a e _nseñarte_ algo?

―Nada más allá de lo que decían los libros. ―Era comprensible, fue un tema que tenía dos años comiéndole la cabeza. Lo primero que haría al salir del yugo de su madre era buscar ese conocimiento que se le fue negado.

―Damian, está bien que quieras saber sobre la reproducción, pero hay una edad específica para que los humanos lo hagan y esa no es los 8, 9 o 10 años. ―Dick intenta sonar tan profesional como puede.

― ¿Insinúas que no soy lo suficientemente maduro como para hacerlo?

―A veces creo que estás más informado que yo sobre algunos temas, pero no tiene que ver con conocimiento o madurez mental.

― ¿Entonces?

―Tiene que ver con madurez corporal, cuando tengas una determinada edad, le pasaran cosas a tu cuerpo y…

― ¿Hablas de la pubertad? ―Dick suelta otro suspiro, uno de tantos que aún le faltan dejar salir esa noche.

―Si, cuando llegues a la pubertad será la edad para que obtengas ese conocimiento. Hasta que ese momento llegue confórmate con los libros.

―Alcancé la pubertad este año. ―Dick hace un pequeño berrinche, frotándose el rostro con las palmas abiertas, deseando que Tim estuviera ahí, él era igual de raro que Damian, podría hablarle al chico con algún lenguaje técnico para hacerlo entender.

―No creo que lo hayas hecho…

―Lo hice, mi maestro dijo que cuando tuviera una erección sería una señal de que estaba madurando. ― ¿Eso no puede estarle pasando? El no necesitó esa charla, había aprendido lo suficiente en las clases de salud y tenía una excelente brújula moral, Bruce. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué más podía decir en ese momento?

―No hay mucha diferencia entre tocarse a sí mismo y tener sexo, no es la gran cosa. ―Intenta desalentarlo Grayson.

―No me toco a mí mismo. ¿Por qué lo haría? ―El concepto que Damian tiene sobre las relaciones sexuales es meramente reproductivo.

― ¿Qué haces para que la erección desaparezca?

―Pienso en cosas desagradables. ―Dick solloza quejándose, preguntando a dios que hizo para merecer eso.

―Bueno, pues la próxima vez que obtengas una tócate a ti mismo. Asi se siente el sexo. ―Damian lo mira con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

― ¿Por qué lo haría? Lo mejor es tener relaciones sexuales de verdad. ―Dick está llegando a su punto máximo, reúne toda la paciencia que le queda para seguir hablando.

―Por que legalmente aun no puedes consentir mantener relaciones sexuales.

― ¿Quién va a contárselo a la policía? ―Richard presiona el puente de su nariz.

―Robin no debe de romper las leyes. ―Damian aprieta la mandíbula, reflexionando las palabras de su maestro.

―Tú pareces saber mucho sobre tocarse a sí mismo; espera eso tiene un nombre…―Robin mira al fondo de la habitación―. Masturbación, ese es el terminó correcto. Si no quieres que vaya con ella de nuevo enséñame cómo masturbarme.

El mayor lo mira con asombro. No, no, no. Simplemente no.

―Tu madre mató al maestro porque estaba intentando abusar de ti, si yo hago lo mismo no seré diferente a ese hombre. ―Dick intenta hacer entender a Damian.

―Lo sé, pero ya no tengo 8 años y no se lo diré a mi madre. ―Batman se golpea el rostro de nuevo.

―No tiene que ver con que tú madre lo sepa o no. Yo, me sentiré mal conmigo mismo.

―Vamos solo una vez no necesito más, aprendo rápido. ―Suena como un mocoso, uno que ruega a su hermano mayor para que le enseñe a encender la Xbox. Pero lo que pide Damian es malo, demasiado.

―La respuesta es no. Aun no estás en la edad. ―Sentencia Richard, levantándose de la silla―. Ahora cámbiate y vete a dormir.

Durante las siguientes semanas Robin continúa insistiendo.

―Grayson. ―Lo llama por la mañana, Damian está de pie en la puerta, lleva un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro y pantalones del mismo color―. Tengo una erección.

Richard sale a regaña dientes de la cama, cruza la puerta pasando a lado del chico.

―Excelente. Encárgate de ello. ―Dice para salir a la cocina.

Sucede de nuevo al final de una patrulla, ambos se encuentran dentro del batimóvil.

―Richard. ―Damian presiona sus piernas juntas mirando a Batman detrás del volante. ―Tengo una erección.

Dick baja del auto, mira a Robin desde afuera.

―Excelente, pondré el piloto automático para que te lleve al bunker, no te preocupes por mí, llegare más tarde. ―Cierra la puerta del vehículo dejando al menor dentro.

Damian continúa, yendo con su mentor para anunciarle cada vez que su polla se pone dura, sucede con regularidad al menos unas 2 o 3 veces a la semana. El mayor siempre tiene la misma respuesta un “excelente” y hacer mutis de la manera más rápida posible. Entonces al final del tercer mes desde que tuvo _la charla_ con Robin, este se detiene abruptamente. Richard lo deja pasar, pensando que el joven aprendió a tocarse o volvió a su anterior método.

De nuevo, como un déjá vu está luchando por dormirse, rueda sobre la cama con molestia. La televisión se enciende bañando el cuarto con una luz verdosa.

―Dick. ―Oye a Bárbara hablar del otro lado.

―Estoy despierto.

―Estaba haciendo un chaqueo de rutina en sus dispositivos y localicé a Damian en una zona departamental bastante lejos de donde ustedes estan. ―Dick solloza, no otra vez.

― ¿Edificios que son rentados por estudiantes?

― ¿Tú lo has dejado salir?

―No, pero ya sé que está haciendo. ―Se acomoda de nuevo bajo las sábanas, revolviéndose en la cama.

―Ve por él.

―No quiero toparme con nada que no desee ver, hablaré con él mañana. ―Bárbara lo comprende, cierra el canal de comunicación apagando la TV.

Richard intenta por milésima vez esa noche dormirse de nuevo, por la mañana toman el desayuno sin mayor complicación. Alfred pregunta si desean alguna comida especial para los siguientes días pues saldrá a hacer las compras. Después de unas elaboradas instrucciones sobre lo que el joven heredero espera comer, el viejo mayordomo puede irse. Damian se levanta de la mesa, con la clara intención de dirigirse al bunker.

― ¿Te divertiste anoche? ―Pregunta Grayson, haciéndole saber también que ya está al tanto de sus salidas nocturnas.

― ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ―El menor se detiene cerca del ascensor, de espaldas al gran ventanal que deja ver a Gotham por la mañana.

―Me enteré ayer, parece que te volviste descuidado.

―Fue Oracle ¿Verdad?

―Si, llevaste tu teléfono y te localizó en unos departamentos cerca de la zona universitaria.

―Es una chismosa. Puedo cuidarme solo.

― ¿Es la misma chica?

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Es la misma chica que paseaste en el auto?

―Si, es la misma. ―Richard se frota las cienes.

― ¿¡Escuchas alguna de las cosas que te digo!? No tienes ni idea de lo peligroso que eso es. Es una mujer joven viviendo sola, podría tener alguna enfermedad, no estoy ni siquiera seguro, pero podría embarazarse ¿Acaso estás loco?

― ¡Confía un poco en mi maldita sea! ―La competencia de gritos ya ha comenzado―. ¿Crees que no pensé en eso? Además, a ti que te importa, te pedí ayuda y solo me ignoraste ¿Qué clase de maestro eres?

―No escuchas, nunca escuchas. No tienes edad suficiente para hacer algo como eso, ahora mismo iremos a ver a esa chica para ponerle fin a esto. ¿Me entiendes?

―Por supuesto. ¿Irás como Dick o como Batman? ―Richard se golpea.

― ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil de dejarla saber que eras Robin?

―Porque en ese momento no era Robin. Además, ella pensaba que era cosplay o algo asi, pero fuiste a buscarme vestido de Batman esto es tú culpa, no mía.

―No intentes culparme por tus problemas de puberto hormonal. Si tanto te interesaba tener sexo pudiste pagar una prostituta, no salir con esta chica como si fuera tu noviecita.

―Estas enojado por que salgo con una chica normal, pero me sugieres que pague por una meretriz. El que está loco eres tú.

―Esa mujer no tiene nada de normal. Está enferma, mira que acceder a acostarse con un mocoso de 10 años.

―Cumplí 11 el mes pasado.

―Sigues siendo un niño, y esa mujer es una criminal.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿denunciarla? Ni siquiera existo, no tengo un registro en esta ciudad, y de nuevo si lo haces ella sabrá quién es Batman. ¿Qué dirás? ¿Qué soy tu hijo? ―Dick lo medita, ese niño lo tiene.

―No volverás a verla.

―O si no ¿Qué?

―Le diré a Bárbara que le envié una advertencia. ―Damian da media vuelta, hasta quedar delante de su maestro, para señalarlo con el dedo.

―Tus advertencias no le dan miedo a nadie. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

―No eres más que un mocoso precoz, ―Dick toma la muñeca del joven―. deja de pensar con tu pene y dimensiona la gravedad de esto.

―Y tú no eres más que una perra, se la reputación que tienes.

―No me hables así Damian soy tu superior y me debes respeto.

―Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana, imbécil. ―Dick llego a su punto máximo, lleva alrededor de 10 meses soportando los berrinches y majaderías de Damian. Fue comprensivo y amable, pero simplemente ya era demasiado. Su palma abierta se estampa con más fuerza de la que esperaba contra la tierna mejilla del chiquillo, lo tomó con la guardia baja. Richard nunca había dado indicios de querer golpearlo en ninguna de sus anteriores discusiones.

El rostro del menor se queda quieto, de lado. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, sus labios separados y un poco de sangre sale de uno de estos. Richard se apresura a tomar el rostro del chico para evaluar sus heridas.

―Damian, lo lamento. Lo siento mucho, yo no quería. ―Dick tartamudea con miedo, no quería lastimar al chico.

― ¡Suéltame, No me toques! ―Damian golpea la mano que lo sostiene, se da media vuelta caminando de regreso al elevador.

―Damian ¿A dónde vas? ―Pregunta Grayson, no tiene valor para moverse―. Damian.

―Cállate, cállate, cállate. Volveré más tarde, no te atrevas a buscarme. ―Grita furioso, saca el teléfono de su bolsillo lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas a la cara de su mentor, Dick lo esquiva causando que el dispositivo se golpeé en la pared haciéndose añicos.

―Damian vuelve aquí, Damian. ―Los ojos del chiquillo brillan cristalinos cuando lo mira desde dentro del ascensor.

Dick no le cuenta sobre eso a Bárbara, le dice a Alfred que Robin salió a conocer la ciudad con su permiso. El día transcurre dolorosamente lento, debe de ir a patrullar solo, se encuentra de nuevo rodando en la cama, mirando la ciudad iluminarse a través del ventanal. Su puerta es golpeada despacio para poco después abrirse.

El hijo de Bruce lo mira desde el umbral, no lleva la misma ropa que esa mañana, su cabello aun luce mojado. No se dio cuenta del retorno de Damian.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―Pregunta, Dick asiente sentándose sobre la cama. El joven cierra la puerta detrás de él. Da media vuelta y avanza despacio hasta el lecho de su hermano.

―Lamento mucho lo que pasó esta mañana. ―La culpa lo ha estado carcomiendo el día entero.

―Me lo he buscado. ―afirma Damian. Richard lo mira, incrédulo.

―No, Damian. No hay ningún escenario plausible para que esto sea tu culpa. Yo no debí golpearte. Tenías razón cuando me llamaste imbécil. ―Dick suena destrozado, esa no era manera de educar a un niño. Él quería ser su amigo, ganarse su confianza y respeto, de esa manera jamás lo lograría.

―Dejaré de verla.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Hoy será la última vez que la vea, no iré más con ella.

― ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

―Quiero que tu seas mi pareja. ―Eso no era lo que Grayson esperaba en lo absoluto.

―Damian ya hablamos sobre esto.

―Te estoy proponiendo un trato, dices que es peligroso, tienes razón. Se un buen maestro y ayúdame a ayudarnos. ―Richard parpadea despacio, asimilando las palabras del menor.

― ¿Qué clase de manipulación barata es esta? Damian no haré algo así.

―Ya soy un conocedor del tema, no tienes que preocuparte por enseñarme. ―Comienza a hablar, subiendo a la cama. Sus movimientos son felinos, se sube a las piernas de Dick, acariciando el pecho con sus pequeñas manos abiertas. La manera en que se mueve, frotando sus caderas, ladeando su delgado cuello y toqueteando a su compañero no parece masculina, incluso la forma en que lo mira en la penumbra. Sus ojos verdes resplandecen a la luz artificial que se cuela por la ventana.

Richard lo mira atónito, abre con rapidez los botones de su pijama. Irradia una sensualidad perversa, imitando los ademanes que esa mujer le enseñó. Saca su camisa, estira su brazo para dejar caer la prenda sobre el suelo, se desnuda con un erotismo hipnotizante. Sus diminutas manos llegan al borde de sus pantalones, deshace el nudo comenzando a salir de ellos.

―Detente por favor. ―Dick sale de su aturdimiento, toma las manos del joven.

― ¿Cuál es el problema?

―Hay demasiados problemas.

―Richard, se cómo se hace esto, se cómo lo hacen dos hombres y lo quiero, no puedes decirme que estoy mal informado o soy inexperto. ¿Qué nos detiene? ―Eso no suena como Damian en lo absoluto.

― ¿De dónde salió eso?

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― ¿Cómo sabes la manera en que lo hacen dos hombres? Estabas viendo a una chica.

―Se lo he preguntado.

― ¿Por qué? ―Damian se calla, mira sus manos que estan sobre sus rodillas―. ¿Te dio la práctica o la teoría?

―Ambas. ―Dick lo toma por los hombros empujándolo para poder verlo a los ojos.

―Damian no, no. Eres un niño, no deberías, no debiste.

―Es tu culpa. ―Ataca el menor y Dick cree que tiene razón. Se pasa las manos por el cabello con desesperación.

―Si no lo haces…

―Cállate, déjame asimilar todo lo que dices. ―Espeta enojado.

―Si no lo haces, volveré a verla. ¿Vas a dejarme en las manos de una delincuente? ―Ahora Damian está usando la moral contra Richard, ¿Qué era peor? Dejarlo irse para acostarse con esa enferma o hacérselo él―. No se supone que Batman debe ayudar a los necesitados, entonces ayúdame.

Se encuentra entre la espada y la pared o mejor dicho entre Damian y la cama. Suspira, sería malo si lo deja ir, sería malo si lo toca. Al final de cuentas esa mujer ya lo ha mancillado demasiado, no tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho. Preguntárselo tampoco es una opción. Se prometió que no titubearía delante del niño, no mostraría debilidad, porque si lo hacía Damian se lo comería vivo. ¿Cuál era la opción _menos_ mala?

No confiaba en esa mujer, en lo que pudiera hacer o lo que hubiera hecho. Dejar al niño volver con ella sería muy irresponsable. Pero, por otro lado, lo que Damian le pedía tampoco estaba bien, mirándolo desde el punto de vista permisivo; él no tocaría al chico con malicia, serviría para mantenerlo vigilado y de alguna forma, no exactamente la que quería. Se volverían más cercanos. Aún si las dos opciones eran despreciables, contraponiéndolas la primera seria la peor.

Estaba decidido.

―Muéstrame lo que sabes. ―Sede finalmente el mayor, Damian lo rodea con sus delgados brazos, uniendo sus bocas en un beso y Dick comprende que no era solo palabrería por parte de Robin. El chico lo besa sin titubear, mete su lengua la cavidad de su maestro, lo atrae para lamerlo. Richard siente al joven moverse sobre la cama, se está sacando los pantalones.

Damian mete sus manos en el cabello, dándole cortos tirones. Mantiene un buen ritmo, sin ahogarse, Richard lo toma por la cintura, apreciando lo pequeño que es. Le sabe mal hacer algo como eso, pero se consuela diciéndose que al menos él no es un criminal enfermo. Robin roza sus manos en la espalda, hundiendo sus uñas en la piel de su mentor, palpa los brazos que lo rodean y acaricia el pecho desnudo. Dick duerme sin camisa, los dedos trazan las cicatrices en el tórax deteniéndose en una marca de bala que está cerca del corazón.

El joven héroe jadea para después tomar aire, besa el cuello de Richard, sus amplios hombros. El mayor apenas se ha movido, la piel de Damian arde bajo su toque, es suave con apenas unas pocas marcas de peleas. Tendría algo que ver con los métodos de curación de su madre, desciende moviendo sus dedos por la cadera, cerrando sus manos en los muslos que se encuentran separados. El chico regresa para comerlo a besos de nuevo. Tiene que mantenerse apoyado en sus rodillas para alcanzar la altura de Batman.

Se oprime contra Dick invitándolo a recostarse sobre las almohadas, Richard acepta cayendo en la superficie acolchonada, dejando a Damian en una posición ventajosa. Se sienta sobre el estómago del mayor, echando las sabanas de lado palpa el musculoso pecho, descendiendo al mismo compás que su toque. Toma el borde de los pantalones de franela bajándolos lo suficiente como para liberar el casi endurecido miembro. Robin se coloca entre las piernas de Batman tomando el pene con su pequeña y cálida mano.

Esparce cortos besos en la longitud, pasa su lengua desde la base hasta la punta sintiendo a su compañero endurecerse por el contacto, toma el glande entre sus labios para chuparlo, intentando recordar donde se sentía bien. Empuja un poco más adentro, succionando. Sus dos manos se cierran sobre la base usándolas como extensión de su boca, sabe que no podrá meterla toda.

Regresa moviendo sus manos al ritmo de su boca, su lengua gira en la circunferencia, presiona la abertura en la punta notando como su compañero se estremece, Dick exhala pesadamente mirando al chico. Posa su mano en el cabello, mimándolo. Tratando de recordarle que también debe de haber amor al unirte asi de íntimamente con alguien.

―Está bien cariño, ya he tenido suficiente. ―Habla el mayor. Damian lo mira algo sorprendido. Agarra la última pieza de ropa que le queda para removerla de su cuerpo. Dick busca casi a ciegas al interior de la mesita de noche un condón o la botellita de lubricante. Lo que aparezca primero. El chico se adelanta usando su posición ventajosa toma la loción del fondo del mueble, destapa la botella dejando caer un chorro en su mano.

El joven le dijo que había recibido no solo la teoría si no también la práctica. Traga grueso cuando la mano húmeda se cierra en su pene, esparciendo el líquido. Damian pone más sobre el miembro. Avanza para quedar sobre el estómago de Richard de nuevo. Dick lo ve humedecer su mano y llevarla a la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

―Damian, yo puedo hacerlo si quieres. ―Ofrece el mayor, debe de tener la seguridad de que no lo lastimará.

―No tienes que hacer nada, me prepare antes de venir.

―Solo déjame comprobar que lo hiciste bien, es… bueno. La primera vez que haces algo así. ―Richard suena avergonzado incluso más que el mismo Damian.

―He puesto algunas cosas ahí, pero si es la primera vez con uno de verdad. ―Damian pasa la botella a regañadientes a su superior, Dick se remueve buscando sentarse de nueva cuenta. Toma el objeto que Robin le ofrece, dejando caer más del líquido, lleva sus dedos al trasero del chico, el primero se desliza sin dificultad al igual que el segundo. Se detiene a conseguir más del fluido, el menor suspira cuando la estimulación regresa a sus partes íntimas.

Batman pone tres dedos notando un poco de resistencia, abraza a Robin con su brazo libre, reconfortándolo, besa su frente al tiempo que mueve su mano dentro y fuera del menor. Damian jadea pesado, con los ojos cerrados, suspira presionando su rostro contra el pecho de su mentor, este regresa por más. Empapa su mano de nuevo, excavando tanto como le es posible al interior del chiquillo. El Wayne más joven está relajado, demasiado tranquilo, moderando su respiración, sus minúsculas manos aun llenas de lubricante descansan en la espalda de Dick, se aprietan cuando este mueve empujando al interior del chico.

El antiguo Nightwing mueve sus yemas frotando dentro de su ahora pareja. Damian ahoga un grito, sus uñas se clavan en la espalda de su amante, no está seguro si es suficiente, pero al menos es lo necesario para comenzar. Abandona el interior del joven, toma la inocente mejilla en su mano para elevar el rostro del niño, tiene los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas.

― ¿Te lastimé? ―Interroga preocupado Grayson.

―No, estoy bien. Es solo que se ha sentido diferente. ―Richard no sabe por lo que ha tenido que pasar el chico, el mero hecho de imaginarlo lo hace enojar. Esa mujer obtendría su merecido después.

― ¿Diferente bueno o malo?

―Diferente bueno, ―confiesa el menor. Dick lo abraza, acaricia su cabello mimándolo. Besa las mejillas y frente del chico. Talia ha sido una madre estricta y apenas ha logrado hablar con su padre.

―Damian, hay algo que no sabes sobre esto. ―Comienza a hablar Richard, él no era ese maestro ni esa chica, no era un abusador. Damian no había conocido la calidez del amor familiar, el principal fin de las relaciones sexuales era, efectivamente reproductivo. Pero no solo eso.

― ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? ―Robin suena sorprendido.

―Lo que no sabes es que debe de haber amor en este acto. ―Dick mira a su compañero con ojos compasivos―. Yo te aprecio Damian y sé que tú lo haces también, a tu manera bastante especial. Tu no me amas y yo tampoco lo hago, no aún.

―Grayson. ―Damian intenta interrumpir.

―Espera, déjame terminar. El amor lleva años para formarse, me has pedido que seamos pareja y estoy aceptándolo, pero no sin cariño de por medio, si solo buscas acostarte conmigo, bueno eso tiene otro nombre. Tienes que decirme ¿Qué quieres que sea _esto_?

―Quiero que seas mi pareja. ―Anuncia el menor.

― ¿Con todas las complicaciones que eso implica? Lo sabes ¿Verdad? ―El menor asiente en respuesta―. Si esa es tú decisión está bien.

Richard lo sostiene, uniendo sus labios. Es su manera de sellar una promesa. El beso es diferente a como lo hizo Dick con anterioridad, es diferente a cómo lo beso esa chica. Es apasionado. La forma en que su amante lo sostiene es amorosa, delicada. Como si fuera frágil y pudiera romperse, de alguna manera lo es. Damian nota una extraña calidez en su estómago, lo hace sentir cómodo y es confortable. Comprende que es mejor ser besado de esa manera.

―No tenemos que seguir adelante si no quieres. ―Insiste Richard, acariciando al menor. Lo toca sin prisas.

―Quiero hacerlo, por eso vine aquí. ―Damian se remueve, sintiendo el miembro contra su trasero. Se apoya en sus rodillas, levantando su cuerpo. La punta de la polla se frota sobre su estirada entrada. Richard lo permite, toma las delgadas muñecas llevándolas a sus hombros. Mostrándole al chico que está bien si se apoya de ahí. Robin lo entiende, sus manos sujetan los hombros.

Dick está apunto de decirle que se lo tome con calma, que no se precipite, pero Damian se deja caer sin miedo, hundiendo toda la longitud en su interior. Richard lo observa asombrado, ya le ha dicho que se preparó antes de ir a su habitación, él lo comprobó. Aun así, cree que está forzando al chico. Este tiembla, aprieta sus labios y ojos, respira con dificultad intentando relajarse. Fue un idiota al confiar en que Robin se lo tomaría con calma. El joven siempre se precipitaba ¿En que estaba pensando?

El menor tiene su espalda curvada, no es solo pequeño, también es delgado por lo que Dick puede ver con demasiada claridad como el vientre del chico se abulta. Damian suspira, tienta su propio estómago, sabía que eso podía pasar. Usa sus rodillas para impulsarse primero hacia arriba sacando casi por completo la longitud, después desciende golpeando su trasero contra la cadera de su compañero. Jadea por lo alto, es diferente a hacerlo con un pedazo de plástico, Richard es más grande, caliente y puede sentirlo palpitar en su interior.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte? ―ofrece el mayor, Damian asiente con los labios apretados. Dick toma uno de los menudos brazos pasándolo por su cuello, sostiene la espalda del menor, por último, toma uno de los glúteos en un agarre firme. Robin intenta balancearse como lo hizo al principio encontrándose con las fuertes manos que lo guían. Llevándolo hacia arriba con lentitud, dejándolo caer despacio. Puede sentir toda la extensión hundirse en sus entrañas.

Damian se queja, con su rostro sobre los pectorales de Dick, el más grande lo mueve de manera pausada, ayudándolo a adaptarse a la intromisión. Es lento incluso se podría decir flojo, se detiene por completo dentro del chico, acaricia sus mejillas y vuelve besarlo. El joven aun es estrecho y esa posición no ayuda, quiere ir menos profundo. Sin forzarlo, sin lastimarlo. Rueda, dejando a Robin contra la cama. Damian se fuerza de nuevo a mantener sus piernas imposiblemente abiertas.

Junta las extremidades, manteniéndolas elevadas doblando a su pareja por la mitad. De esa manera debería ser más cómodo para ambos, Damian cierra sus manos en las almohadas, Dick presiona las delgadas piernas contra su pecho, besa los tobillos y se mese, más despacio, menos profundo. Robin siente el cambio, pero no se queja, antes debió ser doloroso para él. Sus cejas se fruncen, suspira ante los embates.

Si pudiera Dick desearía abrazarlo, mantenerlo cerca como lo hizo antes. Es solo un niño perdido debajo de todas esas capas de enojo e ira. Un niño jugando a ser un hombre. Él quería ser su amigo, su guía como Bruce lo fue para él. Pero Damian no era él y él nunca seria Bruce. Si esa era la manera de influir positivamente en el jovencito entonces lo haría, aunque no estuviera bien.

Las manos del joven pierden fuerza en su agarre, su rostro se relaja considerablemente. Damian chupa sus labios y abre su boca dando un largo gemido. Es un chico maravilloso, siempre sobrepasando sus límites. Dick roza las delgadas piernas, se dobla sin aplastar al menor, toca su cabello, acuña el rostro en su mano limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas que mancharon la faz del joven.

― ¿Todo bien? ―pregunta, el chico asiente frotando su rostro en la palma de su cuidador. Dick se mueve, lento, poco profundo, temeroso. El vientre del chico se hincha, lo puede ver. Es una señal de que no debería estar haciendo eso. Pero Damian no le pide que se detenga, por el contrario comienza a mecerse intentando levantar sus delgadas caderas. Los dedos de sus pequeños pies se contraen, sus manos dejan por completo las sábanas buscando a tientas los muslos de su amante.

Sus ojos se abren mostrando sus dilatadas pupilas, apenas alcanza a vislumbrar un poco del iris en sus cuencas. Es hermoso en la penumbra de esa habitación, observa con sus orbes esmeralda a Richard, hay algo en ellos, destellan, no con lujuria, si no traviesos, rebosantes de triunfo. Su mano toma la tela de los pantalones de su amante, tirando de él es una invitación silenciosa a acelerar. Dick titubea, no debió hacerlo.

Damian acaricia su propia piel, tocando sus glúteos. Sus pequeñas manos se cierran debajo de sus rodillas separando sus piernas. Presionando sus muslos contra su pecho, por supuesto que debe de ser un chico flexible. Dick puede ver de manera demasiado explícita su polla entrar en su joven aprendiz. El chico esta erguido, su pequeño miembro humedo de pre semen, se mueve al ritmo de las embestidas. La preciosa piel de sus piernas refleja los colores de las luces neón de la madrugada. Entonces Damian le sonríe, de la manera altanera en que siempre lo hace.

Empuja sus caderas hacia abajo, tomando toda la longitud en su centro. Richard jadea, el chico lo masajea de manera enloquecedora en sus estrechas paredes, no debe, no debe. Se repite sosteniendo a Damian por la cintura, no con fuerza, no todavía. Lo sujeta firme, continuando con el parsimonioso compás que previamente marcó. El menor solloza con disgusto, manteniéndose abierto, chupa su labio, lo toma entre sus dientes mirando a Dick como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

Richard siente como su rostro arde, apenado. No debería ponerse tímido en un momento así. Toma la pequeña polla en su mano, moviendo su muñeca a un ritmo más fuerte que el de sus embestidas. Damian cubre su boca con su palma abierta, ellos no estan solos, Alfred esta al final del pasillo y Tim podría o no estar en la habitación de enfrente. Si alguien entra, si alguien los ve. Robin se curva, gimoteando. Ahogando su voz contra su piel.

Batman mueve su mano, aprieta su pulgar contra el glande, trazando círculos. El chico se revuelve, sus piernas tiritan, Dick toma el muslo del menor empujándolo contra su delgado pecho magullando la tiernas carne. Damian grita, sus parpados revolotean, la pequeña polla se sacude y para sorpresa de Richard, el espeso liquido blanquecino brota de la punta. Cayendo cálido sobre su puño, el niño se vuelve imposiblemente apretado, atrapando a el mayor en su centro, sin dejarlo salir o entrar lo exprime en sus húmedas paredes. Grayson jadea observando la escena extasiado.

Sostiene al menor que aun fluctúa en su orgasmo, Dick intenta retroceder, pero las manos del chico se cierran en sus musculosos brazos, hace el esfuerzo por levantarse, para estar más cerca de Grayson. El mayor se ciñe despacio sobre Robin intentando no aplastarlo, sus brazos pasan por la espalda del joven atrayéndolo a un abrazo. Damian acomoda sus piernas apenas logrando envolverlas en la cintura de su maestro, logra acuñar a Richard finalmente en su centro.

Sus manos van a la espalda de su amante, manteniéndolos juntos. Dick sabe cuánto se está forzando Damian, como sus muslos tiemblan para mantenerse abiertos, como los huesos de su cadera crujen acomodándose. El mayor lo levanta aliviando un poco la fuerza que el pequeño necesita para acercarlos. Él también quiere abrazarlo, pero de esa manera no es cómodo para ninguno. Grayson intenta retroceder solo para encontrarse atrapado por el chiquillo de nuevo.

―Damian suéltame.

―No, estas intentando escapar.

―No, no lo estoy. Quiero abrazarte, pero así te estoy lastimando. ―Intenta explicar―. Suéltame, asi podremos cambiar de lugares.

―Bien. ―Accede el chico, soltando el agarre sobre el cuerpo de su mentor. Dick se desliza despacio fuera de él.

― ¿Puedes recostarte boca abajo? ―Pregunta el mayor, Damian asiente, dando vuelta sobre su estómago mete su rostro en las almohadas. Dick se acerca besando la nuca del chico, su espalda, se presiona despacio entre las mejillas, empuja despacio hasta que su cadera toca los glúteos. Su piernas estan a cada lado del Robin, pasa sus manos por debajo del pecho del joven abrazándolo. Se mece, saliendo un poco para introducirse por completo de nuevo―. ¿Todo bien?

―Si, estoy bien. ―Acepta el joven, sus pequeñas manos se sostienen de los brazos que lo rodean―. Ya te puedes mover.

Dick besa el hombro de Damian y se hunde en la cavidad del chico no tan tentativo como al principio. Robin aun esta sensible, su polla se frota contra las sábanas en cada embestida. Richard acerca su rostro al del menor para besarlo, enmudeciendo los ruidos que escapan del joven. Sus pieles chocando hacen un sonido similar al de una bofetada. Su pequeño amante levanta su trasero recibiendo los embates.

El sonido obsceno de la infantil voz siendo acallada, el colchón que se queja por los golpes. Richard jadea, clavándose en el chico, que luce indefenso debajo de su cuerpo, Damian se estremece, dejando salir un chillido demasiado alto, su cavidad se contrae. Dick se encaja en Robin golpeándolo en el mismo lugar. El antiguo asesino aprieta la almohada entre sus dientes, exhala por su nariz, solloza tan bajo como le es posible.

El mayor se eleva apoyando sus palmas en la cama, penetrando sin piedad el primoroso cuerpo, Damian se sostiene en sus rodillas, empujándose hacia arriba. Temblando ente las embestidas, su estómago esta tan lleno. Dick continúa machacando esa fibra más sensible en su interior, su pene se frota contra las sábanas al mismo son malvado que su maestro le impone. Siente como el mayor palpita dentro de él, como se hunde en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Robin cree que eso no se debería sentir asi de bien, porque las relaciones entre dos hombres no tienen ningún fin reproductivo. Pero aun así ahí está, debajo del hombre que debería ser como su padre. Siendo follado por su trasero, estirado hasta el borde, gimiendo como una puta y lo peor de todo, lo está disfrutando. Su lengua se roza contra la tela, quiere que Grayson lo bese, como solo él sabe hacerlo. Intenta pedirlo, pero apenas suelta el material entre sus dientes, las palabras no salen, se oye a si mismo chillar, sollozar agudamente, no reconoce esa voz, sabe que es él porque siente las vibraciones en su garganta. Percibe la respiración forzada de su amante detrás de él, rozando su nuca. Intenta levantarse, Dick no se lo permite, sus manos toman la pequeña cintura.

Demostrando de nuevo que él tiene más fuerza, mueve a Damian a su antojo, sin que el joven pueda oponerse. Dick lo sigue golpeado sin misericordia en ese mismo lugar, llegado al fondo de su estómago. Robin solloza, tomando las manos que se cierran con malicia en su cuerpo, ondulándose. El ritmo de su amante se vuelve errático, con penetraciones más rápidas y algunas menos profundas. El Wayne más joven lloriquea cuando la ya conocida sensación de calor se instaura en su vientre. Si tan solo su pareja fuera un poco más ruda.

―Grayson. ―Su voz se rompe al final de la palabra.

―Dami, dios. ¿te estoy lastimando? ¿Me detengo? ―Dick articula con la voz ronca.

―No, no, aun puedo, mas.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―Richard suena agitado.

―Si, solo, sí. Hazlo. ―Dick toma una de las piernas por debajo de la rodilla. Doblándola, con su mano libre sujeta el rostro del menor para besarlo, Damian esta imposiblemente sonrojado, desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas. Pasa su delgado brazo detrás del cuello de su cuidador, permitiéndose besarlo más. Meciendo sus cuerpos juntos al mismo compás, chillando cuando las penetraciones van demasiado profundas, se estremece cuando la mano de su compañero roza las protuberancias en su pecho.

Batman siente al chico contraerse ante la estimulación, no lo había tocado ahí antes, toma el tierno botón entre sus dedos. Tirando de él, apretándolo. Damian solloza, sus gemidos se vuelven más agudos, la juvenil piel se eriza maravillosamente, ambos estan llegando a su límite. Robin llora, tiritando ante un golpe mucho más fuerte, finalmente se rompe. Corriéndose sobre las sábanas.

Damian solloza ahogando su voz en la boca de su pareja, el calor en su vientre se hace abrasador haciéndolo temblar, aprieta Richard al igual que la primera vez, el estrecho interior lo succiona. Dick se detiene más profundo de lo que le gustaría, gimiendo también llenando al chico de esperma. Vaciándose en lo hondo de ese juvenil cuerpo. Las manos de Robin se cierran temblorosas sobre el ante brazo de Batman y mira con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa a su maestro cuando este sale de su cuerpo. El semen se derrama de su entrada, en una sensación nueva y extraña.

―Está bien. ―Dick lo abraza desde atrás, acaricia el cabello y besa la nuca―. Todo está bien, no tienes que tener miedo, estoy aquí.

Consuela Grayson con su voz sedosa.

― ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir esta noche? ―Damian tiembla y Dick no sabe si está llorando o riéndose.

―Si puedes. ―Acepta el mayor, metiendo su nariz en el cabello despeinado del chico. Finalmente logra dormir al primer intento.

….

Dick está sentado en el sillón, con su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo. Hay una película reproduciéndose en la televisión, realmente no está poniendo mucha atención, la sala huele a palomitas de maíz, chocolate y caramelo. La aparente calma que se ha formado se ve quebrada por un griterío que se acerca peligrosamente por el pasillo.

― ¡Quítate Drake!

― ¡Quítate tú, déjame pasar!

―Esta es mi casa, mi padre.

―Bruce también es mi padre.

―Pero yo soy el hijo legítimo, tu solo eres un pretendiente.

― ¿Quieres que vuelva a romperte la nariz? ―Amenaza Tim, la puerta se abre de golpe dejando pasar a Damian primero.

―Eso fue porque me atacaste a traición, la próxima vez te patearé el culo. ―Contesta Damian, dejando la bandeja con tarta sobre la mesa. Esas discusiones son el pan de cada día desde que Tim se mudó permanentemente. Drake se sienta a lado de Grayson llevando varias bolsas de frituras.

―Di lo que quieras, en el fondo sabes que soy mejor que tú. ―Insiste Red Robin, Dick los mira a ambos sin decir nada, espera que no tengan una pelea ahí. Damian se da media vuelta después de cortar una rebanada del postre y mira a Tim ocupar el lugar que el esperaba tener.

― ¡Quítate Drake! ―Repite Damian―. Yo me sentaré junto a Grayson, ese puesto es mío.

―No veo que tenga tu nombre escrito en ninguna parte. ―Contra ataca el mejor detective del mundo.

―Todo en esta casa es mío.

―Dick no es un objeto, no es tuyo.

―Ese es mi Batman, ese es mi sillón, esta es mi casa, esta es mi comida, esa es mi televisión, asi qué muévete hay más muebles.

―No voy a quitarme, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. ―Sentencia Tim.

―Grayson. ―Chilla Damian.

―Dick. ―Acusa Tim.

Damian levanta la mano donde sostiene el plato con claras intenciones de lanzárselo a Red Robin. Dick suspira, se levanta tomando la tarta y moviéndose al sillón individual.

―Nadie se sienta junto a mí, ahora vean la maldita película. ―ha logrado superar esa discusión y ya se encuentra preparado para la siguiente.

― ¿Damian trajiste la salsa? ―Pregunta Timothy.

―No, era tú deber traer la salsa.

―No, tú debías traerla te lo dije, estaba sobre la barra. ―Richard se frota las cienes, ahora entendía porque Bruce siempre estaba molesto.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi cuenta de twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/cassidyakira


End file.
